Retailers devote considerable resources to shaping consumer experiences within a retail to store to make shopping within the store easier, more comfortable, and more appealing to those same consumers. For example, retailers commonly provide shopping carts to facilitate a consumer's selection, transport, and purchase of products within the retail store and, in some instances, transport of the products from the retail store. Shopping carts provide a place for consumers to place their belongings, products for purchase, and, in some instances, even for supporting a small child.
While shopping in a retail store, consumers routinely perform additional tasks that may or may not be related to shopping. For example, consumers often use mobile devices to inform their shopping decisions, to find discounts on products, to communicate with others, and/or to entertain their children as they shop in a retail store. In other instances, a consumer may have coupons, articles, shopping lists, or other items they would like to keep nearby while shopping. Oftentimes, it is challenging for a consumer to shop, maneuver a shopping cart, tend for a small child, and/or interact with other various items all during a single shopping trip.